Mi cuento de hadas
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Recuerdos de Jay con su vida junto a Carlos "— Todo empezó un día do empezó con aquel sábado que tanto espere y que por fin llegó. Recuerdo que estaba nervioso pero ansioso por verte, necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, poseerte." Dedicado a: Carlie De Vil. [Song - Fic] [Jaylos]


**_Hola, soy Saory-Chan, y este es un Fanfic especial para una lectora que me impuso un reto el cual voy a cumplir, dicho reto impuesto trataba de escribir un Fanfic de Descendientes Yaoi, y como no tengo mucho tiempo libre, tratare al menos de escribir un Song – Fic._**

 ** _Título: Mi cuento de hadas_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Cipher_**

 ** _Pareja: Carlos x Jay_**

 ** _Summary: recuerdos de Jay con su vida junto a Carlos "—_** ** _Todo empezó un día 14.Todo empezó con aquel sábado que tanto espere y que por fin llegó. Recuerdo que estaba nervioso pero ansioso por verte, necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, poseerte._** ** _"_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Descendientes en propiedad de Disney, la canción "Mi cuento de hadas" es del cantante Porta._**

 ** _Advertencia: más cosas sin sentidos, Yaoi (relación chico x chico) es un mundo alternativo con ninguna relación a la película. Imagínenselo estilo 100% Anime… así es más chulo ^. ^, Un poco de OoC creo…_**

 ** _Dedicado a: Carlie De Vil._**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

 ** _-:-:-Mi Cuento De Hadas-:-:-_**

Recordaba perfectamente la vez que se conocieron, y aunque quisiera negarlo no podría pero… lo que más le encantaba de él eran esas bellas pecas que adornaban su rostro, le encantaba cada cosa de él; sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su piel, todo.

 _Un día 14_ _  
del 08  
del 04 _

No quería que nada malo le pasara, sabía que la vida del pequeño peliblanco había sido complicada con su madre. Era una mujer esquizofrénica y petulante con una rara fobia a los perros y más a los dálmatas. La mujer lo humillaba y maltrataba, pero siendo ella su única familia no tenía otra alternativa, hasta que lo conoció a él.

 _Es mi cuento de hadas_ _  
Todo empezó un día 14  
Todo empezó con aquel sábado que tanto espere y que por fin llegó  
Recuerdo que estaba nervioso pero ansioso por verte  
necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, poseerte._

Aun recordaba como lo convenció de escapar junto a él, un sábado 14 en una noche lluviosa; el pequeño de 14 años de nombre Carlos – con un raro apellido – De Ville, estaba un poco – que digo... muy – nervioso con el hecho de escapar con su pretendiente 4 años mayor que él, Jay Stuartt (*) digo, hablábamos de escapar de la casa de la mujer que lo crio 14 años; Carlos amaba a su madre pero… ella… no se sabía que era lo que sentía por el muchacho. Pero volviendo al tema, no le fue muy fácil hacerlo.

 _Fueron más de mil mensajes, cien noches pensando en ti_ _  
Por fin llego el día esperado que tanto soñé vivir  
Pues aún recuerdo ese momento, el reencuentro en esa estación  
Tu tan guapo como siempre, esperándome en un rincón  
Te había echado tanto de menos, por fin te tenia conmigo  
Al principio se me hizo extraño, tras 6 meses como amigos  
Aun no sé cómo explicarlo, creerlo fue complicado  
Y tenerte junto a mi trazar un camino a tu lado._

Habían acordado verse en una de las estaciones de bus de la cuidad, ahí partirían a la cuidad natal de moreno, el pelinegro estaba más que decidido a escapar con su pequeño peliblanco.

 _Emporia Brava fue el lugar donde empezó la felicidad_ _  
Donde se abrió la confianza, aun mas de la que ya había  
Besarte, se me hizo extraño  
Rápido me acostumbre  
Solo quería estar contigo y de lo demás me olvide_.

Recordaba cuando llegaron al departamento que el alquilaba, Carlos al principio se sentía nervioso y era muy callado. Jay se fue ganando su confianza nuevamente, le encantaba el sabor de los labios de su peliblanco cuando al fin se besaron por primera vez, se sintió extraño… pero Carlos no dudaba que le había encantado. Sentir las fuertes manos de Jay sujetando su cintura mientras que sus manos pálidas se sujetaban de los hombros del mayor.

 _Por un instante tú eras mi vida, solo quería abrazarte_ _  
Besarte, tocarte, poseerte, hacerte mío_

.

.

.

Si había otra cosa que Jay amaba de Carlos… era su voz… esa voz suave le encantaba… más cuando estaba agitada y esos indecorosos sonidos lograban salir de su garganta. La forma en la que sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas bajo él sintiendo el placer mismo en cada movimiento del pelinegro.

 _Y así fueron pasando días sin salir de casa y admirándote cuando dormías_ _  
Unidos por el destino, unidos por un sentimiento  
Dos corazones unidos que latían al mismo tiempo  
y por el otro… es una historia de amor  
Una historia de dos amigos unidos por la pasión._

Jamás se cansaría de decirle cuanto lo amaba, admirar su rostro relajado y tranquilo cuando dormían. Casi podría jurar que había nacido el uno para el otro…

 _Es un cuento perfecto_ _  
Quizás un cuento sin final.  
Yo un príncipe y tú la princesa con tacones de cristal  
Me gustaría que este cuento  
Fuese un cuento infinito  
Porque cada momento contigo  
Siempre es el más bonito._

Lo admitía… no todo era de color rosa, había momentos en que decían cosas que les herían, pero al poco tiempo alguno de los dos estaba pidiendo perdón – Jay, en muchas ocasiones – pero luego todo seguía siendo perfecto… sintiéndose en un pedacito de cielo.

 _Somos distintos_ _  
Pero a la vez somos iguales  
Las horas son discusiones las noches son personales  
Son sueños y fantasías  
Son mentiras y verdades  
Este es mi cuento de hadas basado en hechos reales._

Podría decir que era como vivir en un cuento de hadas… todo era perfecto como antes mencionaba, deseaba que siempre fuera así… y así seria y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre ambos.

 _Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas_ _  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas._

Tener una familia no era el tema favorito de Carlos, digo… apenas y tenía 14 años; aun asistía a la secundaria y no podían pensar en eso… quizá… más adelante. Además… no creía poder ser un gran padre…

 _Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas_ _  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas  
No me preguntes un porque  
Lo único que sé es que te quiero  
A veces cuando estoy solo  
Me rayo y me entra el miedo  
Miedo a perderte  
Si tú te vas yo voy contigo  
Porque tú sigues llenándome y no quiero estar vacío._

Jay odiaba cuando el veneno de los celos lo carcomía por dentro, cuando el pequeño peliblanco se juntaba con dos amigas Evie y Mal. se podría decir que era un poco… sobreprotector con su joven amante, pero era algo inevitable… no quería que lo alejaran de él.

 _Mi objetivo en esta historia solo es hacerte feliz_ _  
Porque una sonrisa tuya es más que todo para mi  
Querer contra el viento y la marea  
Si tú vas conmigo  
A contra corriente hasta donde nos lleve este río  
El destino esta en tus manos y en las mías también  
Recorrer esos caminos que jamás recorrió nadie  
Agarrados de la mano olvidando el sufrimiento  
De las pausas, de los cortes y de esos malos momentos  
Que toda relación sufre  
Y esto es que esto va por temporadas._

Con el paso de los años, su relación seguía siendo la misma; seguían siendo como en el principio, no había cosa que Jay no adorara de su pareja, le encantaba su sonrisa.

Le encantaban las noches que pasaban juntos, jurándose amor eterno; acariciando la suave piel del más joven, aspirando su aroma; embelesado con la belleza del muchacho.

 _Lógicamente estaré en las buenas y aguantare las malas_ _  
Porque en una relación se está para lo bueno y lo malo  
Ya en año y medio y hasta ahora todo hemos superado  
Y sé que perderás gente pero a mí me tendrás siempre  
Y yo a ti te tendré a ti cada milésima en mi mente._

Hubo una época en la que el menor paso a estar en una depresión causada por una notica realmente grave… su madre había muerto. Se sentía realmente terrible… pensaba que había sido su culpa por no haber estado junto a ella para cuidarla, sabía que no estaba en sus cabales.

Jay trato de hacerlo sentir se mejor, llenándole con detalles, diciéndole que no había sido su culpa, que todo estaría bien y que su madre estaría descansando en paz. No quería ver a su pequeño triste, cada lágrima derramada parecía ser una cuchilla enterrada en su pecho.

 _Me enamore de ti solo con mirarte a los ojos_ _  
Una mirada tuya conseguía ponerme rojo  
Eres mi mundo, mis estrellas, mi luna y también mi sol  
Eres la luz que me ilumina las noches cuando estoy solo  
Lo eres todo para mi me das todo a cambio de nada  
Y es que para mí tu amor es todo lo que deseaba  
Me gusta despertarme y ver que te tengo a mi lado  
Despertar y ver tus brazos a mi cintura agarrados  
Y es que la cama sin ti se siente sola y vacía._

Le encantaba despertar y sentir el fuerte agarre de los brazos de Carlos en su cintura; podría vivir con solo sentir lo a su lado. __

 _Igual que yo hoy pensando en lo que en este momento haría  
Cada segundo contigo  
Siempre es mi mejor momento  
Nuestra historia es mi cuanto favorito de entre cientos  
Lo leo cada noche  
Quieres ser mi cenicienta  
Tu siempre serás la bella y yo la bestia  
Aunque no crea en el amor  
Es distinto contigo  
No me veo sin ti  
Quiero seguir el recorrido_.

Llevaba pensándolo mucho tiempo, ahora que su pareja tenía 18 años y era un mayor de edad había pensado en proponerle matrimonio, quería formalizar su relación y estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Recordaba cuando se lo dijo, los ojos del menos se tornaron cristalinos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero al final dijo si hasta quedarse sin aire, ese tal vez había sido el mejor día de su vida.

 _Creo en ti, creo en mí, te guardo en mi mejor recuerdo_ _  
Y en mi corazón siempre estarás, serás mi mejor cuento  
Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas  
Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas  
Entre abrazos y almohadas  
Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada  
Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas_.

Y ahora… ambos eran adultos, tenían una vida perfecta; sin sufrimiento, sin caos, eran una familia… y bueno, tenían dos lindos niños, una niña y un niño; no había sido fácil la adopción pero con un poco de ayuda de Mal y su esposo Ben habían podido conseguirlo.

— ¿en qué piensas? Le interrumpió Carlos de 27 años entrando a la sala

— ¿Hmm? En nada – sonrió Jay — solo… solo recordaba cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Ya sabes… cosas… **Mi cuento de hadas** …

— …

— **Nuestro cuento de hadas** – sonrió Jay para luego besar los labios de su esposo.

Carlos rio levemente, Jay no cambiaría jamás en esa actitud; pero… aun así le amaba… y mucho.

Fin

* * *

 ** _¡Ciao~! ¡Lo termine! Soy tan feliz… ¡aplausos! – Suenan grillos – gracias señor grillo… bueno aun debía este Song – Fic y lo he terminado, muchas gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en otra ocasión._**

— **_Saory N. Cipher_**


End file.
